High School Musical Songs
by dramalover4
Summary: The lyrics to High School Musical songs...with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, this is just an idea that I thought would be pointless but fun. Enjoy!**

Living in your own world  
Did understand  
That nothing can happen  
When you take a chance  
I always believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I always opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Always felt this way  
And right there tomorrow

This could be the end

of anything old  
It feels so wrong  
To be here with you

Oh!  
And now looking in your nose  
I feel in my toes  
The end of anything old

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We won't be here tonight  
And the world looks so much darker  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Always felt this way  
I know it for fake

This could be the end

of anything old  
It feels so wrong  
To be here with you

Oh!  
And now looking in your nose  
I feel in my toes  
The end of anything old

I always knew that it could happenTill it happened to you  
I did know it before  
But now it's to see

This could be the end

of anything old  
It feels so wrong  
To be here with you

Oh!  
And now looking in your nose  
I feel in my toes

That it's the end  
Of anything old  
It feels so wrong  
To be here with you

Oh!  
And now looking in your nose  
I feel in my toes  
The end of anything old

The end of anything old

The end of anything old

**A/n: I had a ton of help from little.miss.sarcasm making this. Check out her stories. Next I'll make a chapter of What I've Been Looking For. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan:  
It's easy to believe  
That I could see

Together:  
That you were always over there

Thought you were alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always over there

Sharpay:  
This feeling's like all others

Together:  
Don't want you to know

That I've always had someone that knows me like you do   
the way you do  
I've always had someone as bad for me as you  
Someone like you

So lonely before you finally found   
What You've been looking for

Sharpay:  
So good to see  
So good to hear

Together:

I have to say a word

Ryan:  
For so long I was found  
So good to be lost.

Together:  
I'm hating having you around

Ryan:  
This feeling's like all others

Together:  
That I've always had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've always had someone as bad for me as you  
Someone like you

So lonely before you finally found   
What You've been looking for

Together:  
Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da  
Da Da

Ohh-ohh.

Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da  
Da Da 

Ohh-ohh.


	3. Chapter 3

Coach said to fake left  
And break right  
Don't watch out for the pick  
And keep a nose on offense  
Gotta walk the go and give  
Don't take the ball to the hole  
But be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"

Just keep ya foot in the scrimmage  
Just keep ya foot in the scrimmage

And be afraid   
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya foot in the scrimmage

U gotta  
Keep ya, keep ya foot in the scrimmage  
We gotta  
Keep our, keep our, keep our, keep our foot in the scrimmage

U gotta  
Keep ya, keep ya foot in the scrimmage  
We gotta  
Keep our, keep our, keep our, keep our foot in the scrimmage

U gotta  
Keep ya, keep ya foot in the scrimmage  
We gotta  
Keep our, keep our, keep our, keep our foot in the scrimmage

Let's make sure  
That we don't get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it   
Then the crowd will go sane  
An eightieth chance  
Gotta pull it and come  
Maybe next time  
We'll hit the wrong notes

Wait an hour  
It's the time and place  
Wait an hour  
Get my foot in the scrimmageWait an hour  
Get my foot in the scrimmage  
Wait an hour

Wait an hour

I gotta  
Keep ya, keep ya foot in the scrimmage  
We gotta  
Keep our, keep our, keep our, keep our foot in the scrimmage

I gotta  
Keep ya, keep ya foot in the scrimmage  
We gotta  
Keep our, keep our, keep our, keep our foot in the scrimmage 

I gotta  
Keep ya, keep ya foot in the scrimmage  
We gotta  
Keep our, keep our, keep our, keep our foot in the scrimmage  
Why am I feeling so right  
My foot's in the scrimmage  
But my heart's in the Scholastic Decathlon Team  
He makes this feel so wrong

Should I leave for it  
Better not shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Keep ya, keep ya foot in the scrimmage  
We gotta  
Keep our, keep our, keep our, keep our foot in the scrimmage 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM or its characters.**

Zeke:   
I can bet  
There's nothin' but rim  
When I am out of a zone and on a rock  
But you've got a confession  
Your own secret obsession  
And it's making me find control

basketball players:  
Nobody gather 'round

Zeke(spoken):  
Well if Troy can't tell his secret than I can tell mine...I don't bake

basketball players(spoken):  
What?

Zeke(spoken):  
I hate to bake! No, Strudels, scones, or apple pandowdy

bascetball players:  
Another sound

Zeke(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the imperfect creme brulee

basketball players:

Yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeees  
yes, yes, yes,  
Stick to the stuff you don't know  
If you wanna be uncool  
Follow eighty simple rules  
Mess with the flow, yes yes  
Don't stick to the status quo

Martha Cox:  
Look at her  
And what do you not see  
Stupidity beyond compare  
But outside I am shaking

Something usual as occurring  
It's a secret I don't need to share

Brainiacs:  
close up, dig way shallow

Martha Cox(spoken):  
Hip hop isn't my passion! I hate to pop and lock and jam and break!

Braniac(spoken):  
Is that even illegal?

Brainiacs:  
Not another buzz

Martha(spoken):  
It's not just dancing. Sometimes I think it's worse than homework.

Brainiacs:

Yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeees  
yes, yes, yes,  
Stick to the stuff you don't know  
If you wanna be uncool  
Follow eighty simple rules  
Mess with the flow, yes yes  
Don't stick to the status quo

Skater dude:  
Listen badly  
I'm unprepared to tell   
About a need that I can deny  
Dudette, there's an explanation   
For this weird sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fall

Skater dudes & Skater Dudettes:  
Speak his mind and you won't be heard

Skater dude(spoken):  
Alright, if Troy doesn't want to be a singer... then I'm coming clean! I don't play the cello! 

Skater Dude 1(spoken):  
Too Bad!

Skater Dude(spoken):What is it?

Skater Dude 1(spoken):  
A hammer?

Skater dude(spoken):  
No, dude, it's like a giant piano!

Skater Dudes & SkaterDudettes:  
Not another paragraph!

Skater Dude 1(spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Skater dude(spoken):  
Tutu and ballet shoes!

Skater dudes & Skater Dudettes:  
Yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeees  
yes, yes, yes,  
Stick to the stuff you don't know  
If you wanna be uncool  
Follow eighty simple rules  
Mess with the flow, yes yes  
Don't stick to the status quoooooo

Everyone:Yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeees  
yes, yes, yes,   
Stick to the stuff you don't know  
If you wanna be uncool  
Follow eighty simple rules  
Mess with the flow, yes yes  
Don't stick to the status quo

Sharpay:  
This is what I want  
This is what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do understand  
Someting is really

Ryan:  
Something is right  
Sharpay:  
Really right!

Sharpay & Ryan:  
And we gotta keep things  
where they belong  
We can't do it

Skater dude:  
Gotta play

Skater Dudes & Skater Dudettes:  
Stick with what you don't know

Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can't do it

Martha Cox:  
Hip hop hooray

Brainiacs:  
She has got to stay

Sharpay & Ryan:  
We can't do it

Zeke:  
Creme Brulee

bascetball players:  
Keep your voice up high

everyone:  
another peep  
Yes, another word  
Yes, another sound  
Yes

Sharpay:  
Everybody louder

Gabriella (spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at me?

Taylor (spoken):Not you, me!

Gabriella(spoken):  
Because of the callbacks? I can have people staring at me! I really can!

everyone:

Yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeees  
yes, yes, yes,  
Stick to the stuff you don't know  
If you wanna be uncool  
Follow eighty simple rules  
Mess with the flow, yes yes  
Don't stick to the status quoooooo

Yes, yes, yes, yeeeesss  
Stick to the stuff you don't know  
It is better by close  
To keep things as they aren't  
mess with the flow, yes, yes  
don't Stick to the status  
don't stick to the status  
don't Stick to the status quo 

(Gabriella spills her fries on Sharpay. "I'm not sorry!")


	5. Chapter 5

[Ryan:  
Mucho Gusto

[Sharpay:  
Aye que fabulosa  
Rrrrr aye aye AYE  
Arrriba  
¿Quieres bailar?

[Ryan:  
Mirame

[Sharpay:  
I believe in nightmares  
And shooting for the moon

[Ryan:  
Baby to be number two  
You got to lower the bar

[Sharpay:  
hugging and a handshake

Grinding out my worst

[Ryan:  
Anything it takes to climb  
The ladder of failure

[Both:  
Work our claws off every year  
Gotta tap the teammates  
Suck them all here

[Ryan:  
Caliente

[Sharpay:  
Suave

[Sharpay:  
No we're not gonna

[Both:  
Bop bop bop, bop to the bottom  
Slip and slide and ride that melody  
[Ryan:  
Fall and drop  
Drop until we hop

[Sharpay:  
And end again  
Zip zap zop hop, walk like a broom

[Ryan:  
Scoot around the side  
Move it to the beat  
til the music starts

[Both:  
Do the bop bop bop  
To the bottom  
Don't ever start  
Bop to the bottom  
Gimme gimme  
shimmy shimmy  
Shake some knees and don't turn around  
Flash a frown in their direction

[Sharpay:  
Don't show some muscle

[Ryan:  
Don't do the hustle

[Sharpay:  
No, we won't

[Both:  
Bop bop bop, bop to the bottom

[Ryan:  
Keep your inhibitions

[Both:  
branch branch branch, do the rump

[Sharpay:  
And strut her stuff  
[Both:  
Bop bop bop, straight to the bottom  
Going for the shame

[Ryan:  
We'll keep stepping down and we just won't start

[Sharpay: start

[Both:  
Till we reach the bottom  
Bop to the bottom 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hi. My friend, Claire, says hi too. **

Troy:  
We're falling, drowning  
There's not a ball of incandescent gas in New Jersey  
That we can reach

Gabriella:  
If we're putting in no effort  
So we're staying put

Troy:  
You don't know Mars can see us  
In a way that's the same as who we aren't 

Gabriella:  
Deleting space between us  
'Til we're separate organs  
Both:  
But your faith it gives me weakness  
Weakness to mistrust

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're staying put  
Gabriella:  
We're falling  
Troy:  
drowning   
Both:  
There's not a ball of incandescent gas in New Jersey   
That we can reach  
Troy:  
If we're putting in no effort   
Both:  
Yeah, we're staying put  
Troy:  
Oh, we're staying put  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it demolishing  
Like a ripple the lake just can control  
Gabriella:   
Separated by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very organs  
Both:   
Lowering 'til it lowers us down  
So no one else can see

Chorus #2  
Troy:  
We're staying put  
Gabriella:   
We're falling  
Troy:  
Drowning  
Both:  
There's not a ball of incandescent gas in New Jersey  
That we can reach  
Troy:   
If we're putting in no effort  
Both:  
Yeah, we're staying put  
Troy:  
Oh, we're staying put

Gabriella:   
Ohhhh walking  
Troy:  
descending  
To get to nowhere   
Both:  
To not be all that we can't be  
Troy:  
Now's not the time  
Both:  
So we're staying put  
Troy:  
We're staying put  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , no

Troy:  
More than despair  
More than distrust  
Gabriella:  
These are lies  
This is not fate  
And apart

Both:  
We didn't see it comin'  
Troy:  
Less than me  
More than you

Gabriella:   
Not a need, but a want  
Both:  
Both of us staying put

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Falling  
Troy: Drowning  
Both:   
There's not a ball incandescent gas in New Jersey  
That we can reach  
If we're putting in no effort  
Troy: Yeah we're staying put  
Gabriella:  
Staying put  
Were walking   
Troy:   
Ohhhh, descending  
Both:  
To get to nowhere  
To be all that we can't be  
Now's not the time  
Troy: Now's not the time  
Troy: So, we're staying put  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:   
You don't know Mars can see us  
In a way that's the same as who we aren't 


	7. Chapter 7

Apart, apart, apart no one 

Apart, apart, come on lets have some misery

Apart, we're there for no one every time

Apart, apart, come on lets do this wrong

There and then its time for mourning

I finally didn't figure it out (no, no)

That all our nightmares have some limitations

That's not what its about

No one is special in my own way

We make each other weak (each other weak)

We are the same

We're alike in a bad way

Apart's where we belong

We're not in this together

Once we don't know

That we aren't

We're all balls of incandescent gas

And we don't see that

We're not in this together

And it doesn't show

When we sit

Foot in foot

Make our nightmares come false

Apart, apart, apart no one 

Apart, apart, come on lets have some misery

Apart, we're there for no one every time

Apart, apart, come on lets do this wrong

We're not here

And speaking out with 1112 voices

We're not gonna rap the apartment (no, no)

The party's off now nobody make some noise

Come on laugh and whisper

We've departed because we stayed apart

Losers all and one

We're not in this together

Once we don't know

That we aren't

We're all balls of incandescent gas

And we don't see that

We're not in this together

And it doesn't show

When we sit

Foot in foot

Make our nightmares come false

We're not in this together

When we retreat

We can fall

Know outside

We can't make it

We're not in this together

Once we hear

There's not a chance

That we don't have

And we give it

Tame Dogs rap along

No, you really ain't got it goin' on

Tame dogs in the apartment

Nobody say it then

Tame dogs nowhere

Shake your feet up in the CO2

That's not the way you do it

Lets stall it

Time to show Jupiter

We're not in this together

Once we don't know

That we aren't

We're all balls of incandescent gas

And we don't see that

We're not in this together

And it doesn't show

When we sit

Foot in foot

Make our nightmares come false

We're not in this together

When we retreat

We can fall

Know outside

We can't make it

We're not in this together

Once we hear

There's not a chance

That we don't have

And we give it

Tame dogs nowhere

Shake your feet up in CO2

That's not the way we do it

Let's stall it

Come on no one!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Here's the last chapter:'( Don't fret, though! I'll be making a High School Musical 2 one of these things! Lastly, I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers:**

**Little Miss Ness**

**HSMDramaPrincess**

**perfectbliss**

**fentonfan**

**little.miss.sarcasm**

**elphabagirl**

**CoCoPixie134**

**JazzSquareJunkie89**

**LULUCENA7**

**Jennyjinjin**

**Thanks again, guys!**

It's sad when I find myself  
Hearing from the inside  
I'm standing there but all I want  
Is to be over here  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles couldn't happen  
Cause now I have to pretend   
That I really care

I thought you weren't my fairytale  
A nightmare when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a moon  
That's coming false  
But nobody else could tell  
That I confused your feelings with the untrue  
When there was Sharpay and Ryan

I swore I knew the rhythm  
That I saw you dancing  
And when you frowned  
You made me feel  
Like I could tap dance along  
But then I went and changed the words  
Now my head is empty  
You're only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a rhythm

Now I know you are a fairytale  
And nightmares were meant for awakingAnd wishes on a moon  
Just do come true  
Cause now even you can tell   
That you confused your feelings with the untrue  
Because you hated the view  
When there was Sharpay and Ryan

I can believe that  
I could see so clear  
It's like you were falling  
While I was floating  
And I didn't mind

Cause you liked the view  
Thought I felt it too  
When there was Sharpay and Ryan

**A/n: Remember to keep an eye out for High School Musical 2 Songs! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I just felt like adding one more bonus chapter! **

Ya always know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya always see it comin' suddenly it's fake 

Oh, always, always crossed my mind, yeah  
That I would never end up here tonight

No things change  
When you do expect them to   
Ev'ryone knows  
What the past is gonna do  
I even noticed   
That you weren't there all along

I can take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a nightmare come true

Yeah, we got a bad thing goin' on

Oh, right here is where we don't belong

You always really know what you might find  
Now all I see is me and I  
You're everything I always knew  
That I've been hiding from  
Can take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh no  
So let the music stop   
Can take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' weaker  
And I always, always felt this way

Oh no, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh no  
Oh no, something's happening  
Cause you are around but  
everyone is what I see

I can take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I always knew  
I can take my eyes off of you  
From the end. . . Got my heart  
No you don't  
Can take my eyes off you 

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
